


The Insane Ghost.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Arkham Asylum, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 Phantom Planet, Swearing, no happy ending, runaway kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after the events of phantom planet, danny's parents started doing really painfull expiriments on him in Ghost form, and started abusing him really badly in human form. after this, it is revealed that Danny is in fact adopted, and that his real father unknown is, and his real mother in jail. Danny starts to get really depressed, does drugs and only wears black, starts to fight way more often and accidentally murders Dash Baxter, and half the town with him, what causes him to be send to Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, at only 15 years old, and said to be one of the most dangerous and powerfull people ever locked up in Arkham Asylum. (practicly all of the characters are super o.c. so don't hade Jack and Madiie because of this, especially not maddie) (discontineud)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ember McLain(mentioned), Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The abused halfa.

**Author's Note:**

> No worry's it will be revealed who danny's real mum (im british dont attack me) is in chapter 2!! :)  
> also this work is inspired by multiple fanfics, to name a few on Fanfiction.net :  
> Cell Unknown  
> Born and Raised in Arkham  
> Patient 58  
> ...

**3weeks earlier***

“Good job, Danny! Or should we say… danny?” Jack glared at me after saying this. “Isn’t there something you might want to tell us?” Maddie practically growled, trying her best to keep smiling. “I’m sorry citizens! I have no idea what you are talking about!” I said, panic on my face. I realize now that that fear was more than placed. “it’s okay Danny, they know.” Jazz said.

Turned out, it was everything except okay. I have wounds and cuts and bruises all over my body, from their stupid experiments and father’s belt. At the moment, I’m in my room, crying from pain, while the others are asleep, I can’t run away, because I’m cuffed to my bed, with ecto- handcuffs, so I can’t turn intangible and escape. Why did I have to safe the world again? Yesterday me and Jazz went shopping, because I didn’t like my clothing anymore, they were to happy, and that’s the opposite of how I’m feeling right now. After we came back, I got beaten by my mum because she had saw on the cams in my room that I was crying and she said that was something only girls and weak people, but most of all HUMANS. Now I’m crying silently, so you wouldn’t see it on cams. I noticed that the sun was starting to rise, so that would mean my parents would come and wake me in an hour or so. When they came to wake me up, I had fallen asleep, wich caused my father to get his belt and beat me awake. When I was awake they left saying I had half an hour to get fully clothed and had eaten before going to school, ‘as if im hungry right now’ I thought.I walked to my closet to see all of my new clothes waiting for me. I pulled on a black skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, black leather gloves without fingers and black boots with spikes on them. ‘now I look like the male version of Sam’ I thought. “ **Daniel times up you dirty piece of ghost scum!!”** I heard my mum yelling. “comin’! ” I yelled back. When I was downstairs however, my mum looked at me and said something nice for the first time in 3 weeks. “ **I like you’re outfit Daniel, it Suits you** ” almost nice than, “ it **represents just how useless you are** ” she said with a smile. Oh man I hated the woman. “don’t ignore you’re mother you dirty scumbag!!” Jack yelled at me. “thanks mum” I mumbled. After that I left, without even saying goodbye. When I arrived at school, I looked down, causing people to think I was new, because they didn’t recognize me. Even Sam and Tucker didn’t. “ _hey Tuck, did lancer mention something about a new kid?”_ **_“no he didn’t_** ” “guys its me, Danny” “ ** _Danny?! When did Sam’s sense of style become contagious?”_** “ _I don’t think it’s that Tucker_.” Sam said while rolling her eyes “ _Dan, you okay_?” I finally looked up at them. Sam gasped and Tucker fell (literally) off his chair. “ _Danny what happened?! Why do you have a black eye?! Why- wait is that the print of a belt??!!”_ “ no it isn’t!” I answered way to quickly to be believable I realised to late “ _yes it is Danny! Who would do that to you!”_ “ no one!!!” _“ yes someone obviously does!-_ “ “fuck off Sam!” I yelled as I turned and left. People stared at us. We never fought, and of course I never yelled at them to fuck off, and now I suddenly did, wearing full black and face completely bruised, and eyes in toxic green. I noticed people talking and whispering and staring and it annoyed me so badly. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!!” I yelled, charging an ecto blast in my fist without even noticing. People saw and quickly ran away. I sighed as I saw that Mr. Lancer came up to me and told me to follow him to his office. “I have informed your parents of your behaviour and told him that you are suspended for the of the day, they come and get you in 2minutes, am I clear?” “yes Mr. Lancer” they arrived short after that, said nothing and pulled me home. When we were home, my mum started yelling at me about what a big disappointment I am and how she wished I was more like Jazz. I didn’t know what to say to that, and when Jack noticed I didn’t answer her immediately, he walked over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me 3f off the ground and threw me to the other part of the room. “how many times do I have to tell you to answer your mother you you useless piece of shit!!” Jack growled while he kicked me in the ribs. “I’m sorry” I growled in pain. “ **your father and I decided that we don’t want too see you as much anymore, so from this day for you are not allowed to be in this house between 10am and 6pm. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!”** “yes mum” I noticed that it was 10:28 am, So I left. I didn’t know where to go, and I couldn’t risk Lancer seeing me anywhere either so I went to that one place in Amity park where parents warned their kids about, the so- called drugs alleys. I walked to some pub that obviously wasn’t the most charming. When I entered I saw people doing drugs, drinking alcohol and looking at me when I entered. Someone suddenly yelled “ **oy! That’s the Phantom boy!!”** “ _we saw that Philip. aren’t you a bit to young and a bit to good to come to a place like this boy?”_ the ward asked me _”_ I heard you served alcohol to minors” “ _I do, are you going to arrest me for it, boy?”_ “do you have vodka?” the ward looked at me like I slapped him “I mean it im thirsty and I don’t have the whole day, and no I’m not to good for it, this town can fuck off, so phantom doesn’t exist anymore” now the ward shrugged at him and said: “ _sure thing buddy, vodka you said? Do you want some cocaine with that??”_ he joked. “you know what? Yes.” Everybody in the room looked at me like I stood there in a tutu. “ I mean it” is growled angrily. “ _sure thing, boy”_ when I left at 5pm (yes I was there that long) I started walking to Sam’s forgetting that I was angry at her.i was high af, and super drunk to. I changed to my ghost self, turned invisible and intangible and went to Sam’s room. When I arrived there, I saw she was crying. I changed back to human form and sat next to her. “what’s wrong, beautiful?” “ _are you drunk?”_ “only in the ways that matter” I shrugged. “ _Danny? Are you,… are you stoned?!”_ she yelled loudly at me. “sshhhhh!” I sissed, I didn’t want her parents to call mine. I put my hand on her mouth so she would keep silent “you don’t want you parents to call mine right, beautiful?” I stood up and left. It was almost 6i walked home, hoping my breath didn’t smell to much like alcohol and drugs. Not that I really cared. When I arrived they already waited for me at the kitchen table. “ **Danny? We got a call from your friend, Samantha, saying you were drunk and she also thought you were more than high. Care to explain?”** my mum hissed at me “ whatever lady! Get out of my goddamned way” is scolded at her, she looked at me in surprise, even my father didn’t start to beat me and they let me trough. I walked upstairs and fell into my bed, sleep immediately taking over. The next morning I was woken up by Jazz instead of fathers belt. “Danny! Get your stoned ass out of bed!” I sighed and got up. The lack of drugs in my body was unbearable. The fact that I was addicted after one time isn’t good. I was lucky I bought some for the ward, which meant I had still some for today, but it also meant I had to go get new this evening. I pulled on the same outfit as yesterday and was out in 5 minutes. I wanted to get cigarettes first, another recent addiction. When I arrived at school everyone looked at me when I lit up a cigarette, it took away the feeling of the missing drugs. I shrugged when Lancer came up to me and yelled at me that it wasn’t allowed to smoke in school, but shrugged and said: “I’m not inside yet.” Lancer looked at me furiously but left without another word. I couldn’t remember much of yesterday, but I knew I had stood before Sam’s door and after that nothing but that he wasn’t beaten by his parents yesterday evening. I walked to Sam and Tucker and wanted to apologise for yesterday morning, when Sam looked at me furiously and said: _“ oh look stoner is at school!_ ” “how do you know I was stoned yesterday?” “ _you don’t remember? You came to my house yesterday, higher than the burj khalifa , and more drunk than the hulk tall!!”_ “I wasn’t that high Sam” I said pulling a joint out of my pocket. “ _is that a joint?!”_ “If I say no are you going to believe me?” “ _no_ ” ”well than yes” I shrugged. I didn’t have time for this, so I turned around and walked away, I didn’t even bother putting ou the joint when walking inside. “ **yo fen-Turd! Ready for a beat up?”** “Dash don’t even bother trying” I sighed as he tried to punch me, I turned intangible and walked trough him, turned tangible again and pushed him in my locker, and after that I pushed my joint out on his arm, this leaving him like a crying mess in my locker which, caused me to be expelled for the rest of the week. It was 11:00 so I couldn’t go home. I decided to go to the pub I went to yesterday, because I wanted some vodka and fast. After a few hours, I was (again) super drunk and high. And late, it was 8pm and I needed to be home at 6. Oh man I bet the belt is already ready to beat the shit outta me. However when I came home, they sat again, calmly at the kitchen table, only this time there were papers spread all over the table. “Danny it’s time we tell you something” Jack began “something we should have told you sooner” “what is it Jack?” I asked. He didn’t even bother I didn’t call him dad “ **danny we… kindoff… adopted you?”** “you did what I didn’t hear you?” “you are adopted brat!” Jack yelled. “I’m what? How could you never tell me this?! Who are my real parents than?!” I yelled at them, how could they not tell this to me?! “nobody knows who your dad is” Jack said, calm again. “and my mum?” I growled “ **in prison** ” “yeah but you know who she is right?! Who is she?!” “ **yes is know who it is”**


	2. Danny Quinzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG REVEAL also if you love Dash, say goodbye to him now because hes almost gonna die. sorry not sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you knew who his mother was :)

. “Danny it’s time we tell you something” Jack began “something we should have told you sooner” “what is it Jack?” I asked. He didn’t even bother I didn’t call him dad “ **danny we… kindoff… adopted you?”** “you did what I didn’t hear you?” “you are adopted brat!” Jack yelled. “I’m what? How could you never tell me this?! Who are my real parents than?!” I yelled at them, how could they not tell this to me?! “nobody knows who your dad is” Jack said, calm again. “and my mum?” I growled “ **in prison** ” “yeah but you know who she is right?! Who is she?!” “ **yes is know who it is”** “then who is it?!” I yelled. “ I have the right to know!! Who is my real mother?!” **“ Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn”** my world collapsed. I was son of one of the most dangerous, insane and wanted criminal in the world? “are you sure?” “ **yes we are sure Danny. We don’t want you in our house anymore. We already informed the principle and Mr. Lancer to this case, meaning he will call you by your real name from now on. This name is Mr Quinzel. I don’t care where you are going to live from now on, but its not here”** I turned and left. She called after me” **also Danny you’re expected on school tomorrow I convinced Lancer”** I slept in the pub this night. The following day, the rumour had already gone throughout the entire school, but many people thought it was fake. Until The lessons of Mr. Lancer. I was late, so I walked into the classroom and sighed. “ _Mr. fen- I mean Mr Quinzel, take a seat”_ the class stared at me like I wore a tutu, a sombrero and sunglasses. “don’t call me that” I growled. I was high af and I didn’t want to come in the first place “neither of them” I sat down and grabbed my stuff. People backed away at seeing me, knowing who I was now. Someone suddenly yelled at me from the other part of the room “ ** _yo Quinzell! What are you going to do when we won’t shut up eh? Are you going to ask your real mommy to come and hurt us? Oh wait that’s not possible, because she is in Arkham ASYLUM!!!”_** it was Kwan . I stood up, walked to his place shoved him off his chair, grabbed him by the collar and screamed “I don’t need that crazy bitch to kill you!! Because I’m perfectly capable of handling things on my own! I cannot choose who my parents are neither can you, or can you?!”at that moment someone grabbed my by my shoulders and pulled my back, leaded me out of the boulding. It was Lancer. “let go of me!” I growled, eyes toxic green “ _Danny calm down or I’ll call-“_ “call who? The people who adopted me to later ditch me when they find out who my real mum is?!” I said with angry tears in my eyes. “ _what do you mean ditched you?”_ “ I slept in a pub today Lancer! I am fucking high, I haven’t showered in 2days, I haven’t had a decent meal in 3weeks and have slept handcuffed to my bed for 2!, I’m done Lancer. I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!”I yelled. Lancer stared at me in shock. “ _they **cuffed** you to the **bed**?! And you said 3weeks ago, as in the moment we discovered you where phantom?” _I nodded. He was about to say something else, but I turned and left, I ran to my locker, and had a mental breakdown. “ **Mr Fenton** **, you okay?”** principal Ishiyama came up to me “shut up old lady!!” I yelled. At that moment, the bell rang and everyone left there classroom, only to see me and the principal screaming at each other, me with tears on my cheeks. _**“Is Fen-turd Crying?!”**_ Dash laughed. I dried my tears, walked straight to him, grabbed him by the collar and said: “if you are smart, which I know you aren’t, you turn around and leave, never say something about me again or you will end up more harmed than just thrown in my locker with a burn mark on your arm” I growled, blue eyes meeting toxic greens. Dash looked like he was in fear, but hid it really quickly by saying that he wasn’t afraid of me. “BIG mistake!” I growled, then I punched him in the guts so he doubled over, kicked him square in the nuts, grabbed his head and banged it a few times against a locker, reconnected my fist with his nose hearing a loud thud, and feeling blood gush over my hands, but I didn’t care. Suddenly people started pulling me off Dash, and I let go, breathing heavily. “ **Mr. Fenton?! What in the world was that for?!”** “because I don’t like his face” Dash was unconscious, people backed away from me in fear ‘ maybe I look more like Quinzel than I like to admit’ I thought. I got kicked out of school for this. However, a few hours later I got a call from Lancer, saying I wasn’t expelled but had a month of detention. I knew it was because he felt sorry for me, I hated it, but wasn’t complaining, now I at least had something to do when I wasn’t high or sleeping. So, obviously, the next day when I came late again in Lancer’s class, people stared at me like I an exam, because apparently, Lancer hadn’t told anyone that I wasn’t expelled. Just great. Also, dash was already back, and he looked at me like he just pissed his pants, and I looked at him with a killer glare. _“_ _please sit down, Daniel”_ lancer said after seeing me glare at Dash. I sat down, but not next to Tucker, I sat next to Dash. This was going to be so fun I’m actually (almost) laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT this chapter is exactly 1000 words long. the next chapter will be shorter because it will be in Harley's POV. i hope you enjoyed so far!


	3. Harley's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully in Harley's POV, it begins when at some point in chapter 4 and ends were chapter 4 ends, where danny goes to arkham. this chapter will be shorter than the other ones.

**“NIGHT CYCLE IS OVER! GET YOUR ASS READY FOR BREAKFAST!”** one of the guards yelled. I quickly got up and walked to the front of my cell. I giggled loudly to make sure no one forgot me in here. I barely slept that night, because I was wondering why puddin hadn’t broken me out yet. He hadn’t forgotten about me, did he? “ **Quinn, you know the rules. You may go in the garden, you may go to breakfast, but if you fight or try to break out, you will not leave your cell for one week. AM I CLEAR?!** ” “yes you are” I said, trying to hide my disappointment that he hadn’t said anything about puddin trying to break in or something. The guard cuffed me and led me to the cafeteria. When we arrived, I was shocked to see that Ivy wasn’t there. “where’s ivy?” I asked Oswald. “ _she doesn’t want to leave her cell today I guess”_ he simply answered. “she hasn’t broken out without me has she?!” I started panicking, and when Oswald noticed this, he quickly shook his head. “okay” I said. I put some bread on my plate and walked to the table where all my “friends” were. “ **hey Harley!** ” someone said from behind me. It was Ivy. “IVE!!!! You came!” I laughed and hugged her. I saw the guards looking at me, so I hugged her closer to annoy them. When I finally let go, Oswald was complaining about the food we got that day, like he always did. After that, don’t ask me how, but we started talking about kids. **“I would absolutely have a child if I got out of here, so he or she can do my work for me when I’m locked up”** “ _I would be an horrible father honestly, I wouldn’t even look at the insect” **“**_ **kids aren’t insects Oswald! How about you Harls?”** Ivy asked me suddenly. “I already have a son” I blurted out before even realising what I had said. “ _you have what?!”_ Oswald screeched. “nothing” I quickly said. “ **Harley? Do you have a child? Since when? Where is it?!”** I noticed people staring in curiosity, even a few guards looked interested. “ I don’t have a child!” I screamed. “ **alright listen up, insects! Today is a special day, there comes a new inmate, I want you to understand a few things about him. ONE! He is probably one of the most powerful beings in this prison, so if you have a bit of sanity left, you better not make him mad!!”** the guard continued “ **TWO he is not what he looks like!! He looks innocent but he isn’t! remember that, insects** ” I giggled. I was going to like this guy. “and what’s his name?!” someone suddenly yelled. “ **you will see when he arrives, scum! ALSO, breakfast is over! Everyone to your cell or to the garden I don’t care as long as I don’t see your ugly faces until noon!”** when Ivy and I walked outside, we immediately started talking about the new inmate. “how old do you think he’ll be, Ive?” _“ I have absolutely no idea Harls. but I am more interested in why you said you had a child during breakfast”_ I grabbed her sleeve and yanked her away from the other inmates. “promise me you wont tell ANYONE, okay?” “ _I promise_ ” “okay.” I sighed, Ivy would be the first one to ever know that I had a son. “ I have a son. His name is Daniel Quinzel, and he is about 15 or so. I have honestly no idea who his father is, and no one may know he exists. He doesn’t live in Gotham anymore, he is adopted by a family in Amity Park, and I hope he is still there today. Any questions?” I said rapidly, so I was sure no one else had heard. “ _yeah I have one question. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me earlier?!”_ Ivy screamed. “SHH!” I yelled back “because I didn’t want anyone to know, Stupid! Because if anyone knew, puddin’ would do to in no time, and I would be dead meat if it turned out he isn’t the father” we spend another 2hours or so arguing, when the guards told us the new inmate arrived. I as 3 police cars and 2 S.W.A.T. – trucks stopped in the middle of the park. Out of the first and the last police car came 8 way to armed guards out, out the S.W.A.T busses a full S.W.A.T- team, and out of the middle policecar came first 2 armed guards holding poles, after them (connected to the poles) a boy who didn’t seem older than 15, but looked an awful lot like Harley. After the boy came 2 other guards, also holding a pole that was connected to one of the inhibitors around his neck. “he must be really powerful” I whispered to Ivy after seeing that he was wearing more inhibitors than I had ever seen on one body. There were 9 inhibitors, 2 around each pulse, 2 around his neck, 3 around his waist, 1one on each ankle, and 1 around his upper stomach. The most powerful being in Arkham at the moment had only 3 inhibitors, which was already considered an awful lot. The boy looked around in disgust, but didn’t say anything. “ _I thought the new inmate would be way more scary, honestly.”_ The warden, who had waited for the boy, turned to the other inmates and said: “ ** _this is Danny Phantom, also known as Daniel “Danny” Fenton/ Quinzel. Don’t be fooled by what you see, this little guy just destroyed a whole city and everyone living in it with only one anger outburst. Don’t get him mad, I will not arrange your funeral alright? MOVE!”_** she told the guards to move on. Than she walked up to me and said she wanted to talk to me. AND DANIEL. I shrugged and said “be there in a minute chief” I giggled after that, trying to hide my fear. Was this MY Daniel? It couldn’t be right? He wasn’t going the same path as me, only worse, RIGHT?! I followed the warden and the SWAT team to the room where Danny sat. “ why is the crazy bitch here?!”


	4. bully becomes target.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> street kid in gotham. BOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE!!

“ **why do you sit next to me Fentonia**?” Dash asked me silently “so I could watch and enjoy the fear on your face when you realize I wasn’t done just yet yesterday” “ **bro please, don’t!** ” “Sadly for you, I don’t listen to u, so meet me after class. I don’t accept no’s” Lancer looked at us more frequently than was needed, but apart from that it was a pretty normal day in a pretty normal English class. After class however, that’s where it all ended, all of Amity. It started, like I said, just after Lancer’s class. I waited outside of the classroom for Dash, wanting to finally pay him back for what he did to me all those years, for all the bullying, for all the calls home, for all the anger. As soon as he left the classroom, I took him by the collar and dragged him to HIS locker. “I’m going to enjoy this” I said with a maniacally smile on my face. Suddenly I had an idea. “GOING GHOST” I screamed as I turned into Phantom. I didn’t care anymore. Everybody already knew and they still thought I was weak? Big mistake, big guy, big mistake. I made a shield around us, so no one could stop me, no one could get in, Dash couldn’t get out. I charged a mini- ectoblast in my hand and pushed it out on Dash’s cheek. I did the same on his other cheek, and muffled his screams by doing duct tape on his mouth. People outside the shield stared in shock. Had I gone crazy? Yes I had. I was tired of this city, this life, this everything. I was going to get rid of the painful things, but wanted to keep all the beautiful things in Amity. I snapped back in focus, punching Dash’ still broken nose so hard I felt it break ones more. Dash looked at me in pure horror. I chuckled, let go, walked to my bag and pulled out a joint. I needed one. Everybody just stared. He was on drugs?! Of course I was. I walked back to Dash, who was trying to find a way out, and grabbed him by the back of his collar, before slamming him back onto a locker. “where is your bad boy attitude now, huh Dash? Where is it?!” I screamed. When he didn’t answer (don’t know if it was because of the duct tape or out of fear) I punched him in the guts. “ _Danny don’t do this!_ ” I suddenly heard. It was Sam. “shut up bitch!” I yelled at her. I heard small gasps, I never yelled at my girlfriend, and never ever swear at her. I had enough. I pulled Sam inside the shield, because she was the only thing in this city I still cared about. I snapped (yes snapped) Dash’s nek, it visually breaking. I charged an large ecto-blast above my head, powerful enough to blow up the whole school and it’s surroundings. “ _Danny please_ ” Sam begged. “Its to late beautiful” I laughed. I flew up high enough to not be affected by the explosion, pulling Sam along with me. The explosion was even bigger than expected, and after, Casper high was only one big crater and ashes. Sam looked at me in horror “ _Danny you have to stop!!”_ “if you don’t shut up your next!” I threatened “ _I’d rather die than spend time with you! Not like this!!”_ I looked at her. That hurt, it hurt so badly. I flew a little further and landed. I looked at Sam “okay.” I said holding back tears. “don’t say I didn’t warn you”. After that, I screamed, using my ghostly wail, which caused her to hit her head to a brick wall, and after hearing a sickening crack, I knew she was gone. I wiped away the tears that started falling down. I took one last glance at her limp body, flew up again and destroyed the rest of Amity, hoping no one survived, so I could run without people knowing who did all of this, but (the man never dies) Lancer survived. It was 4 hours later, I ran to Gotham city, where everyone is so twisted I perfectly fit in, when I see a news flash on one of the screens of the TV shop I walked past. “ ** _… By the name Danny phantom or Danny Quinzel, this former hero has murdered his whole town this morning, with exception to one person, who showed us pictures of him we highly request staying inside until this dangerous person is captured, and if you know anything about the location of the teenager, immediately contact the local authorities and don’t go to close! Stay safe…”_** oh shit. Okay I needed to get out of here before the bat found me. I turned to leave when I suddenly heard a phone conversation “ **Daniel Fenton. ehm. At Gotham park, next to the TV shop. Yes I’m sure. Okay thank you”** oh SHIT! I needed to get out of there! But I was to late. When I turned around, I saw a shadowy and really tall figure. Batman. I switched into my ghost half and blasted him away from me. I was effective, because he was sent fleeing against a wall, obviously hurt. He grimaced, but stood up and then grinned. What was so funny? I thought. Then I felt it, handcuffs closed around my wrists, people were holding me back, and then there were suddenly 2 collars on my wrists, which had entirely no effect. I changed back into human form. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered by a hand. I bit it, tried to escape but was caught again immediately after. “ **_nice try brat_** ” the guard who caught me said. “ **take him to Arkham, they already know he is coming** ” it was Batsy. I was not going to Arkham! Over my dead body! I twisted around, startling all the guards, causing the guy who held my handcuffs to let go. I turned invisible and intangible, leaving the cops and the bat person wondering where I was. I turned tangible but stayed invisible, and walked over to some guy with a machine gun. I took the machine gun, turned visible, grabbed the guy and sprayed him with bullets. People in the surrounding area looked in horror, and quickly left the place. I used the tumult to get away, and I was successful. I flew away of the scene and turned to a little alley, and ruffled my hair, and then I remembered Dan Phantom. He could disguise himself by changing his appearance, so I should be able to, right? So I tried, I tried for hours, and then it worked. I suddenly looked like a 16-year old girl version of myself. Why the girl? I couldn’t risk anyone recognizing me even a slight bit. I walked out of the alley and passed the scene that I just ran from. Suddenly Batman came up to me. “ **hey kiddo? Where are your parents?** ” “I don’t have parents, mister” I sounded like a girl even “and I don’t need parents” “ **you look hungry, where do you live?** ” “I am, and I live on the streets, I don’t have a home, I don’t need one” “ **how unladylike of you** ” “you don’t know the half of it Batsy” I simply shrugged and walked away. Then I felt something in my pocket, and when I looked I saw it was an granola bar, I simply pulled it out and threw it in the trash. Bat looked at me like I had slapped him, and I laughed “ **kid you are evil!** ” “ thank you Batsy!” I yelled back. Another month went by, a month full of hunger and thirst, sleeping on streets and pickpocketing for drugs. Then I came to my senses. I belonged in Arkham. I killed Sam and Tucker, my parents, Valerie… I robbed a bank to get the bats attention, again, successful, then I stood before Batman, and held out my hands, as sign of surrender. ‘ **surrender becomes power** ’. The bat looked at me in shock and slight fear, but handcuffed me anyway. I got 4 more of those weird collars. I was escorted to one of the police cars, and I saw there were SWAT busses by now to. I walked in, and the collar around my troath was connected by poles. I hadn’t said a single word to them yet, but I needed to know what those collars were, so I asked the most dangerous looking guy in the bus “what are these collars around my body?” **they’re inhibitors, they drain the power out of villains like you, making them harmless. But the usual amount didn’t seem to be enough for you, and honestly, the fact that you didn’t know what they were make me feel like even this amount doesn’t help.** ” Than I made a mistake “I don’t feel a thing” immediately 3 more inhibitors were on my body. “ **now?** ” the guard asked. I still felt nothing but I just sat and didn’t answer, deciding that I did not want to speak to anyone anymore. We came at a really big mansion of some sort, but then I saw it ‘ARKHAM ASYLUM’ there were inmates all over the place we arrived. I saw that every cop car opened before us. Then I was pulled outside by the poles on my collar. Everybody gasp as they saw I was only a child “ The warden, who had waited for me, turned to the other inmates and said: “ _ **this is Danny Phantom, also known as Daniel “Danny” Fenton/ Quinzel. Don’t be fooled by what you see, this little guy just destroyed a whole city and everyone living in it with only one anger outburst. Don’t get him**_ _**mad, I will not arrange your funeral alright? MOVE!”**_ she told the guards to move on. Then she turned to Harley. I didn’t hear what she said though, because I was shoved brutally by the guards. I was tied to a chair, when the warden entered. Only she wasn’t alone, behind her, was Harley. “what’s the crazy bitch doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like ittt


	5. Insanity within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Arkham because its cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo

“ What’s the crazy bitch doing here” I asked when I saw Harley. **“I have some questions for you both. First of all, why do you guys have the same surname**?” “ _because he kind off… is my son_?” “ **Harley? You had a son this whole time and didn’t care to tell anyone? Who is his father?** ” “ _I’ m not sure honestly, and I didn’t tell anyone because if turns out Danny-”_ “mother of the year, people, doesn’t know who the father is of her bloody son, and does not even bother to tell anyone that he even exists, and sends them to some orphan home to get adopted by crazy ghosthunters, who later abuse and cuff him to the bed” I mumbled, making sure no one heard I could talk. Harley continued, “ _Danny is not the son of Puddin’, then I’m dead meat!”_ so there was a chance that twisted guy was my fucking father?! “ **okay second question, do you know about his powers and abilities? What I mean is, if he is born with them?** ” the warden asked Harley “ _powers? What powers?!_ ” she looked at me. And I noticed that there was still some red and bleu in her long blonde hair. “ **last question is for you boy, are you unable to speak or just trying to be a rebel?** ” I looked at her and stayed silent, “ **take that as an unable to then I guess, Harley, go to lunch and Danny, follow her and come immediately after that back here, so we can show you where your cell is.”** I nodded and followed Harley. “ _you must know, kid, that I didn’t WANT to abandon you, but I really did not have another choice, so I gave you away. So I didn’t want you gone eh.”_ I nodded “ _are you unable to speak or are you just annoying?_ ” she asked me seriously, I shrugged as a response. I needed to get out of here. When I entered the cafeteria, people looked at me and Harley, but especially at me. I got annoyed by the looks on their faces, and when Harley saw, she grabbed my arm and yanked me to a table with 2 other people, a woman with green skin and a man, not really sane looking. “ _Danny, these are my friends Poison Ivy and Oswald, better known as The Penguin. Guys this is Phantom_ ” I gave her a look that said ‘you have friends?’ The woman, Ivy, said “so this is Daniel? Your secret is revealed Harls” “ _shut it!_ ” “ **what secret?** ” the Penguin guy said, and it was obvious that he was once a smart man, but grew out of it. “are you stupid, Oswald?! This is Daniel Phantom, AKA Daniel Quinzel. And our lovely Harley here is called Harleen QUINZEL! Think for a second!” “ **oh** ” I wanted to facepalm. Suddenly a tall figure came up to me. **_“hey boy! Care to introduce yourself? I’m Bane.”_** The tall figure said with an annoying voice. I just looked at him, and tried not to burst out in laughter. Suddenly he grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against a wall. I heard Harley screech in surprise. “ ** _when I ask something, I expect an answer brat!”_** he yelled while punching me in the gut. “LET. GO.” Harley looked at me in surprise, first, because it was the first time she heard me talk, and second because nobody ever talks back to him. “ ** _so you do talk?!_** ” he tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his hands and twisted them around, at inhuman speed and strength. Everybody looked at us, probably because my hair started turning white and my hands glowed green and Bane, who was held to the ground by me, his shirt was starting to burn. I growled and pulled his head to my face, brown eyes meeting green mixed with red ones. The look on his face was pure fear, and his shirt started to catch flames. I laughed, and whispered in his ear, silently so nobody heard “ never, ever talk to me again, scumbag” I heard guards trying to make their way trough, and when they finally succeeded, I was nowhere to be found. I had turned intangible and invisible and was already out of Arkham when I heard an alarm. I laughed. Turned visible, but not without disguising myself first. This time however, I turned into multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne. BIG mistake, seen afterwards. People looked at me with big smiles and I acted like I appreciated it. Then the bat came, and now I know his secret identity. He saw me, hid in an alley and yanked me into the alley. He told me he knew who I was, because I couldn’t be Bruce. Because he was. Then he cuffed me with some weird handcuff thingies, and put on 4 more of those ‘inhibitors’ and forced me to turn back into my real form. Then he forced me down on my knees and lifted me into his car, driving me to Arkham. _You do feel your powers weakening now right?_ ” I nodded, he didn’t have to know that I can talk. When the gates to Arkham opened, the first thing I heard was people talking about the incident with Bane, and how he was almost burned alive. I also heard them talking about how my powers looked like the ones from some metahuman named Chato Santana. The fire-man, he is pyrokinetic. Then everybody seemed to notice I was brought back, and immediately I was pulled in a hug by Harley. I growled, but she didn’t seem to notice. “ _Danny!! You’re okay! I was so worried about you!_ ” _“that is really out of character for you Harley. Now get off him so he can be put in isolation for a week or so. And you may go there to, because he wont speak, I will make a story up on my own, so that means you gave him the idea. What means, you are equally guilty. GUARDS_ ” _“Batsy, Batsy, Batsy._ ” And believe it or not, they put us IN THE SAME CELL. I was so mad! I didn’t even want to know the craziness. “ _so what are you? A Meta-human? Or a half vampire werewolf hybrid thing?_ ” I looked at her in disgust and shook my head. “ _what are you kid?!”_ “dead” she looked at me in surprise, and one of the guards, who had probably heard me, said something in a monitor and seconds later guards stormed in and pulled me out, and brought me back to that place I was with Harley the first time. I was again, strapped to my chair. **“I cant deal with you any longer. You are going to talk to a psychiatrist right now. Lucky we just have a new one. Meet Dr. Fenton.”** My eyes went white when a beautiful and tall woman with long, red hair and a friendly face walked in. Jazz. “ _I can take it from here warden. Thank you.”_ When they were all gone, she turned to me with a disappointed look on her face. “how are you alive?!” (A/N: credits to Deadshot) _“ all the Fenton’s are still alive Danny. We hid in the lab. We are, except for tucker and Lancer, we are the only survivors in whole Amity. Sam was declared death, but they say it was after the explosion that killed most of Amity.so you killed her, after she didn’t want to come with did you?”_ “ shut up.” “ _you have to tell me what you did to Sam, Little brother, otherwise I cant help you.”_ “you are NOT MY SISTER JAZZ! I have no siblings!!” I yelled, way too hard, way to strong, strong enough, to turn into a Ghostly Wail, what blasted Jazz to a wall, and caused guards to come in and grabbed by my shoulders. I hadn’t noticed I had stand up and probably turned my hands intangible. I looked at Jazz, saw that she ly in a pool of her own blood, and broke down. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. The guards looked at me in confusion. Why would I, some heartless criminal Meta-human like creature, cry over some stupid psychiatrist? Then they heard me talk for the first time sins my arrival. “let me go, and you will live.” The guard looked at me in shock. And then did something I hadn’t expect. “go” she whispered to me. I turned intangible and sank trough the ground. I realized I had changed. I wanted to go back to amity, destroy those fools of Fenton’s and bring Harley with to cause some more destruction. I realized I sank to someone’s office, and looked around, and then I looked at the TV. ‘ **this just came in, there are more survivors in the Amity Park crisis then previously known. Their have been 18 more survivors reported,…”** I grinned. I wouldn’t only free Harley, But Ivy and Penguin would come to? And maybe, I don’t know, the Santana guy to, because why not? I turned intangible and flew towards El Diablo first, then Grabbed Ivy and Oswald to and Last of all Harley. I only stopped when we where in Jasper City. The neighbouring town of amity. “why did you bring us here, Homie?” “ we are villains right?” they nodded. “we are going to cause some chaos. Do you remember what the warden said about the reason I was in Arkham? Well it appears that there are survivors, but only the one that hurt me the most. Also Diablo, I only brought you with in case of an emergence situation, because I heard you don’t like being a meta-human that much.” They looked at me and again, nodded in understanding. “we are going in the following order: Ivy and Harley, you go first. You will receive new clothes to, I don’t know, disguise yourself, after that Oswald and Diablo, same for you. Then last of all me. Remember, we are going to destroy this town so bad, that the whole Justice league will be needed to get us out of there. UNDERSTOOD?!” suddenly Oswald spoke “ **if I am allowed to ask, how do you still posses over your powers with, 123…, 13 inhibitors? Most of us are completely shut down by 1, maybe 2”** I looked at him as if he was stupid. “as previously addressed, I’m dead, what makes that human things like inhibitors cant shut my powers down.” _“how are you dead you are clearly alive, and I know that because last time I checked, you should be following my demands, since I’m your mum!”_ “lady SHUT UP! “ I glared at her “remember a few hours ago, when you asked me what I was and you came with your weird vampire werewolf hybrid theory?” she nodded “well, I am an human-ghost hybrid, half dead, half alive. So in fact, I’m sort of dead and that’s why the inhibitors don’t work. NOW MOVE!” I yelled at them. I threw Harley a red wig and a psychiatric costume, so she looked like Jazz. Ivy got the clothes of another psychiatrist, and they would act like she was a colleague. Chato would be her boyfriend, and penguin his best friend. And I, I would be me. “okay I am turning invisible, and follow you, and when its time, I will take over penguin and you will know. I have the phone of Jazz, and I am sending a message to my parents that she is bringing a few friends. Mum, you are Jazz. No questions allowed. GO!” it was the first time I called her mum, and I immediately regretted it when I saw a spark of hope in her eyes. Then I picked them up and we landed just outside of amity, I turned invisible while the rest went to the Fenton residence. I followed them from a distance. “Jazz! You’re back already!!” I heard Jack yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got any questions, comment them down below, also i wanted to say that my name is not Ashlynn, but Ember. yeah i know Ember is someone from DP too but thats just some stupid coinscedence


	6. amity, here we come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take my hands to the flames... DISCLAIMER: i do not own Danny Phantom, the flash, Suicide Squad, Batman or Gotham, because otherwise you would have known. *sings way to loudly*: IM JUST A SUCKER FOR PAIN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Ember here, i know i am updating rather slowly, but this has good reasons. i'm currently dealing with severe depression, and anxiety, and on top of that i am also Really sick, so i spend a lot of time in the hospital, not being able to write, or just being to tired to do so. i hope you can understand this. ALSO THANKS FOR THE KUDO'S AND COMMENT!!

“Jazz you are back already!” I heard Jack yell. “Maddie they are home!” “ _”hey dad! I brought some friends with, hope that’s okay?”_ when we were all inside, they asked for names. I took control over Harley’s body and said: “so this is Dr Pam, her boyfriend Kevin and his best friend Kane. They are really nice people, believe me.” I flew out of her body, only to hear something I hadn’t expect “did you see the boy of Quinzel and his sickening crazy bitch of a mother?” before Harley could say anything Ivy said “ **yeah we did, the boy is crazier than her, he believes he is dead. How do you know about him?** ” “he used to live here as our adopted son, until we discovered who he really was and his Mother was. He is just some piece of absolute shit.” I took over Oswald’s body and grinned “he a ghost. And you are lousy parents. NOW!” I yelled while inside Oswald. The others took the hint and stood up and watched me crawl out of Oswald’s body, and turn visible directly after. “hello citizens. I know what you are thinking now: what are you doing here? Well, before I answer that question let me introduce you to some of Arkham most dangerous inmates, to begin with ‘Kevin’” I pointed at Oswald. “ Oswald Cobblepot AKA The penguin.” “ ** _hey, nice to meet you!_** ” “ Pam: Dr Pamela Isley AKA Poison Ivy” “ **’sup** ” “ Kane: Chato Santana AKA El diablo” “El diablo as in…, the devil?!”  jack screamed in disgust “no Fenton. Next: Jazz –“ “Jazz to?!” “- Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn. Also don’t even try do kill us because Chato will burn you alive.” Harley threw off her wig as soon as I said her name, and took off the lab coat, Ivy threw off hers as well and pulled the tie out of her hair, Penguin just laughed, and Chato lifted his hands, who were glowing in fire. I threw Harley her bat and immediately when Harley catched it she turned to Jack and said: “ _Sickening bitch of a mother?! Who do you think you are Fatso?! And Danny isn’t ‘an absolute piece of shit’, you are!!_ ” “ _”where is Jazz?! What have you done to our daughter?!_ ” Maddie said while holding her tears, “I killed her, what makes that the last ^person on this earth I even cared about, is dead, what makes I will kill everyone who hurt me all those miserable years I spend here in amity, and everybody they care about. I would like a list of survivors ASAP. If you don’t give it to me, you will turn into a living ecto cigarette” Jack looked like he was thinking, and then came with an idea “we will give it to you, if you tell us what each person did to you, and your friends are going to leave the room.” “they will not leave, but I will say everything they did to me. Here’s a pen and paper.” Jack looked at me in shock, but started writing, and when finished I read it trough and started explaining. “first: Mr Lancer, he was my English teacher and a real jerk. Next, Damon and Valerie Gray: father of Valerie, who hurt me by breaking my heart multiple times and hunting me in ghost form, next up is Tucker Foley: never was a real friend, never asked if I was okay, never cared if I was okay, never really cared about me in general. Next, the Fenton family, oh but that’s obvious “ it went on like that for some time, until I got to the last name and my eyes turned in the size of plates “and last of all…… Dash Baxter?!” ‘how can he be alive?! I got rid of him personally! Everyone saw’ “HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!” I suddenly yelled out loud. “guys, new plan. Harley and Ivy, deal with this lame excuses for parents” “ _with uttermost pleasure Kid!”_ Harley laughed with a sadistic smile. “Chato, Oswald, you come with me” they nodded as I grabbed their hands and turned them intangible with me as I flew us to the house of Paulina. Yeah she survived to. So they were paying her a visit, while I was looking for Dash. “Babypop?!” “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/T (which basically stands for Ember Talks) : i hope you enjoyed, and i am running out of inspiration so if you want, leave your ideas in the comments or send me privately.
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT IM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY TOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bitch and i know it! comment if you already know who his real mum is.i hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i will update as soon as possible :)


End file.
